malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ida's Boyfriend
|image= |airdate=February 8, 2004 |previous=Hot Tub |next=Softball }}Ida's Boyfriend is the eleventh episode of Season 5 and the 96th episode overall of Malcolm in the Middle. It aired on February 8, 2004. Plot Ida announces that shes engaged to a Chinese Man named Mr Li but when Malcolm discovers that Ida has drugged Mr Li with Mood aggravator laced tea the family must now stop the wedding before Ida illegally Marries Mr Li against his will. Sypnosis Ida brings a wealthy Chinese man to whom she is engaged to the family's house for a dinner, informing them of her plans to fly to Hong Kong to live with him, overjoying the family, (because they would never have to listen to her complain about their lifestyle). However, Reese is the only one distraught over losing Ida since she's the only one who understands him better. Malcolm gets his tongue pierced but it then swells up due to the person doing the piecing not doing a good job. He must hide it and the resulting lisp from Lois until the wedding ends. When she discovers that he had his tongue pierced, she is angry about it because it was a reminder of Francis when he defied her by getting his nose pierced. Meanwhile, Reese has saved up the money to buy a special model ship for Dewey – just to smash it up in front of him! So Dewey goes to great length to pretend Reese doesn't exist, and Reese is horrified enough to try to apologize. At the wedding, Malcolm discovers that Ida is drugging Mr. Li by making him drink opiate-laced tea to change his mood, allowing her to take advantage of him and get his money. When he tells Lois about it, she is upset by her mother and confronts her. When Ida attempted her drug laced tea on Mr. Li again, her plans go awry. It turns out Lois has not only drugged herself and her family, but also the priest officiating the wedding. During that attempt and under the opiate laced tea drug effect, he falls in love with Ida much to her irritation and Lois' pleasure. Mr. Li comes out of the effects of the drugs and sees her for the horrible person she is. He dumps Ida at the altar much to her dismay and the family's joy. Upon returning home, Lois has grounded not only Malcolm for piercing his tongue, but also Reese and Dewey for their misbehavior. Even Hal isn't spared from punishment when he tries to get her to look on the bright side and that the drugs brought the family closer together. Lois tosses the opiate mood aggressor drugs in the trash and decrees that no one will encourage drug use again. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Cloris Leachman as Ida Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Focusing on Ida Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Trivia